


Destiny

by kaaskike



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Oblivion Crisis, Oblivion Main Quest, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaaskike/pseuds/kaaskike
Summary: They just needed more time with him, but Akatosh had given none to spare.
Relationships: Female Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim, Hero of Kvatch | Champion of Cyrodiil/Martin Septim
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Destiny

The Hero of Kvatch had only known Martin Septim for only a few months, yet it had felt like years. They could barely remember how they had saved Martin's life back in Kvatch, could barely remember their first actual conversation. However, they could remember Martin's selflessness and how deeply in love with the man they were. How could they ever forget the way Martin's lips felt on theirs, the late-night conversations or the warm light the man brought to the Hero's previously dull life.

Those few months had been the best months of the Hero's life. They wanted to spend the rest of their time on Nirn with the emperor. Unfortunately, fate had other plans for Martin Septim. Destiny had taken the man from the Hero, leaving nothing but slowly-fading memories in his absence.

Though, one memory would always remain ingrained into the Hero's brain. They would always clearly remember Martin Septim's selflessness and how that quality shone through that fateful day many years ago.

* * *

_3E 433_

The Hero of Kvatch slammed shut the door of the Temple of the One, closing him and Martin off from the Daedric invasion. Even the thick stone walls of the Temple couldn't silence the roars of Mehrunes Dagon. The Hero leaned against the heavy wooden door, breathlessly praying to the Divines to keep the Daedra out. He had no idea what Martin planned to do; Dagon was already here, lighting the Dragonfires would do nothing. The barrier between Oblivion and Mundus shattered, and there were no other options.

"Martin," called out the Hero, digging himself out of thought, "just what do you think you're going to do? Lighting the Dragonfires would do nothing now."

Martin took a deep breath and looked over at them, gripping the Amulet of Kings around his neck.

"What are you planning?" The Hero slowly closed the gap between the two, worry plastered across their sweaty face.

Martin averted his gaze from the Imperial standing before him, struggling to explain himself. He grabbed the Hero's hands in his own and cleared his throat. "If...If the Dragonfires are no longer of any use to us, then perhaps...perhaps our last hope is Akatosh? I could act as a conduit for his power-"

"Martin, are you mad? You could be killed!" They retracted their hands and placed them firmly on the Septim's shoulders. They didn't know much about the work of the Divines, but nothing about Martin's plans screamed 'safe.' "I...I can't lose you, not like this."

"I do what I must do. I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others." Martin replied in a defeated tone, averting his eyes from his partner.

"But what is the point of rebuilding if there's no one to lead? How am I supposed to rebuild if..." the Hero's voice faltered, and his look of concern shifted to one of sadness, "if you aren't here to rebuild with me?"

Martin stood in silence, on his face a look of defeat, as he gazed at the person before him. The two could still hear the screams of civilians and roars of Daedra from outside the Temple.

"You know, as good as anyone else," He moved the Hero's hands from his shoulder, holding them in his own once more, "that I would give anything to rebuild Tamriel with you by my side."

The Hero gripped his hands, hoping that if they held tight, it would keep Martin from his fate. They wanted to drag Martin out of the Temple, take him far away from the Imperial City. To forget about Mehrunes Dagon and the Oblivion gates. But the Hero knew Martin would never turn his back on his people. They just needed more time with him, but Akatosh had given none to spare.

Martin released the Hero's hands from his, placing one on his partner's teary cheek.

"My love, it's time..."

The Hero leaned forward and planted one final kiss on their lover's lips, holding Martin in their arms and running a clammy hand through his hair. The latter pulled away and looked into the Hero's eyes for the last time.

"Farewell, my love. You've saved me many a time, and it's only right that I return the favour." Martin took a step away from the Hero and said calmly, "But now I must go. The Dragon waits."

"I love you..." the Hero said softly, desperately trying to contain theirself.

Tamriel's emperor could barely choke out one last, "I love you too." before turning away from the Hero, beginning to walk towards the altar where the Dragonfires once burned. He refused to look back, fearing that if he did, he would give it all up. He would sacrifice all of Tamriel if he could just to be with his Hero.

It took everything within the Hero's power not to break down, not to cry to the Divines, or to restrain Martin to keep him from his destiny. Deep down, however, the Hero knew it was impossible to keep the young emperor from fulfilling it.

The moment Martin Septim stepped onto the altar, Dagon had busted into the Temple of the One, sending debris flying and revealing the smoky, red skies above. Knocked to the ground, the Hero could only watch with bated breath as Martin tore the Amulet of Kings from his neck and threw it down at the altar, where it shattered into pieces.

Following the roars of Dagon and the divine, blinding light that engulfed Martin, the injured Hero could barely make out the brilliant, orange dragon that appeared in the former emperor's place. It immediately began its relentless attack on Dagon; the two monstrous beings laying blows upon each other.

Within minutes, the avatar of Akatosh successfully banished Mehrunes Dagon back to the Wastes of Oblivion with a breath of intense fire, and only mere seconds later turned to stone before the Hero's very eyes.

There was no point in holding theirself together anymore. The Hero of Kvatch was a broken person, kneeling before the stone dragon above, their body racked by sobs. They mourned not only the loss of an emperor but the loss of a lover as well.

**Author's Note:**

> No because why was this kinda bad,,,


End file.
